Sweet As Honey
by kingjonuriaudighfdajkghjfg
Summary: Can anyone change Draco Malfoy enough to teach him to love? Completed. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I own Honey, Maresa, and the Coffee Shoppe. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Sweet As Honey

I know I'm not the nicest person, trust me, I've been told many times before, and I know I'm not in the most loved house either. And I know most people think I'm scum, including a lot of people who _say_ that they're my friends. But there is one person. Her name's Honey, Honey Rogers. She sees the person in me. And we even started out as enemies, kind of like me and Harry Potter, the stupid twit. Anyway, as I was saying, Honey. She is the nicest person you'd ever care to meet– as long as _you_ are nice to _her_. I've seen her beat up Crabbe and Goyle. I have witnessed with my own two eyes, tall, skinny Honey Rogers beat the crap out of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. And that, my friend, is no mean feat. Since then, we've become friends. Of course, it didn't change much, she still didn't really like me. Until I asked her why. She said she thought I was using her as a replacement body guard. The dumbest, stupidest, most idiotic thing I've ever done (and I've done A LOT of stupid, dumb, and idiotic things, believe you me) was laugh when she said that. I couldn't feel my face for _weeks_. Madam Pomfrey laughed when she saw the state of my face. _Madam Pomfrey_. And Honey didn't use magic, at least none that I could see. She's a tricky one, Honey. One minute she's wandless and beating the stuffing out of you and the next your face is on fire. And she's still wandless. I've heard rumors that she has a tattoo of a fairy on her back that when touched, sets the person who touched it on fire. I never had the desire to find out if that was true or not and I never cared to ask. There are some things that Honey Rogers wouldn't reveal. But she could find out _anything_ for you. If you needed a spy, Honey Rogers was your person, spell, animal, tracker, whatever it is you planned on using. She could get any information about anything. She once found out the queen of France's bra size for me. When I asked her for her own bra size though, she hit me with her recently rolled up potions essay. She does that every time I ask her, actually.

So now it's been at least three months since I last saw my great friend, Honey, and I'm scared crapless about meeting her in ten minutes. Three months ago, we graduated Hogwarts (No more Potter!) and made our friendship known. Before it had just been secluded meetings in Hogsmeade, meeting in the Slytherin common room once everyone was asleep, things like that. Since everyone knew ours was the greatest in-house rivalry you could possibly have, we had to keep things secret. But now we're out in the open and she wants me to meet her family. "Oh, just my parents," was what she had said. _Fun_ was what I sarcastically thought. But, like a true friend, I said yes and now I was about to chicken out. She'd already met my father, I mean, come on, who _hasn't_ met him? Or at least heard of him. Of course, Lucius Malfoy, Public Enemy #1, _loved_ Honey Rogers. She had just the right amount of evil to put a spring in my father's steps. What he didn't know about her was that she had an insane muggle fetish. She knew almost everything there was about muggles. Once, she tried to tell me about some weird thing that started with an "e", she described it as trapped lightning, but this was so utterly ridiculous I had to make her stop.

I turned the corner of a street that was normally packed with filthy muggles and walked down a back alley as she had instructed. Thank g-d it was late out, or else there would be _muggles_ everywhere. As it was, she was already having me meet her at a muggle coffee shop called (and this is _so_ original) The Coffee Shoppe. I told you how original it was. Anyway, I turned more corners until a small café looking building loomed up with its front made entirely of windows. Even the door was one big, glass window. Honey was standing in front of it, looking spectacular in a muggle jeans and a tee shirt.

"Your breasts are looking nice tonight," I offered.

"Yours too," she said with a grin, then beckoned me inside. There was a pretty woman of about 40 behind the counter and sitting at a table was– "Professor Snape?" I asked incredulously. He was sitting there. In muggle clothing. Drinking muggle coffee. In a muggle coffee shop. Full of _muggle-ness_. It didn't make sense. And what made even less sense was how Honey walked in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was wrong. I mean, I knew he was her favorite teacher and all, but _this_? As I've said, it was wrong.

"Hello Draco," Snape said.

"Hello, sir," I managed to say.

"How silly of me, you've met dad before," Honey said.

_DAD_? I really needed to sit down. As a matter of fact, I sat down across from my potions professor. Somehow I couldn't get used to the fact that he was her _father_.

"Mum!" Honey called. The lady behind the counter looked up from doing something on the floor, smiled warmly, and wiped her hands on an apron before coming over. He was married to a muggle. Honey was muggle born. I was shocked. That would explain her muggle obsession. But no, wait, Honey's mum had a piece of wood sticking out of her back pocket. So she was a witch working in a muggle coffee shop. Interesting. I shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Maresa Rogers," she said.

"Draco Malfoy," I said.

"Hi Draco. Is your father Lucius Malfoy by any chance?" Maresa Rogers asked.

"Yeah, mum, remember, I told you?" Honey said. There was warning in her voice.

"Oh, yes, of course. Severus, you've told me about Draco, too, haven't you?" Maresa asked.

"Of course. Draco and Honey are my top students. I would have adopted both of them if I could," my professor said. Ah, so he had _adopted_ Honey. He wasn't her real father. Somehow, that made me feel better.

"Father wouldn't like that so much," I lied with a grin. Actually, my father would love it if someone adopted me. Snape chuckled.

"Mum, do you mind if I make us some cappuccinos?" Honey asked.

"Why do you think I own a coffee shop? For the customers?" Maresa asked with good natured sarcasm.

"Thanks mum," Honey said and disappeared into the back, leaving me with my former professor and his wife.

"Nice place," I said for lack of anything better to say.

"Thanks, we refurbished it a few years ago," Maresa said, laying a hand on Snape's shoulder. He put his own hand on top of hers. It was all I could do to keep from cringing. Snape and a woman was just not fitting together correctly in my mind. Not to say he was gay or anything, it's just, I'd always viewed him as anti-relationship.

"So, when did you two meet?" I asked casually, hoping to get a better picture of this whole upsetting thing.

"Well, we met right before Honey's fifth year and were married right after it," Maresa answered. How sweet, I thought acidly. I smiled. I wonder if Snape would approve of me as a son-in-law? How protective of Honey was he? Would they care if her father-in-law was a death eater? What if I cut myself off from my father and only spoke to my mother?

As I was thinking all of these things, Honey scooted back into the room carrying two cups that were obviously filled and HOT.

"Mum, the coffee machine's busted," Honey said. Machine? Why would you use a machine to make coffee? And how would it break? You just pour hot water through the grains– Oh, I get it. It's one of those muggle things. It was almost as ridiculous as trapped lightning.

Honey handed me a cup and I immediately took out my wand to cool it. She stopped me.

"This is a muggle shop," she reminded me gently. I hastily put my wand away and Maresa handed me a cup of ice. "That'll cool it off," Honey whispered. Well duh! Why was I being so stupid anyway? I dropped a cube in my madly frothing cappuccino and stirred it with my finger.

"Mum, dad, we're gonna go out for awhile, be back later," Honey said. She kissed both of her parents on the cheek (I'm getting used to this) and motioned for me to follow her out.

"It was nice meeting you," I called over my shoulder.

"You too," Maresa said.

I followed Honey, who had grabbed a black trench coat on her way out and was now shrugging into it. Honey was the only girl I knew who would wear a trench coat. She was one of those people you saved the phrase "spectacularly gorgeous" for. She had a long sheet of shiny, raven-black hair, crystal blue eyes, ivory skin, tall, slim, and had the most perfect rack a man could ask for. She was just beautiful. But I knew for a fact that she had been "crossed in love" so to speak. I had made fun of her for it, a deed I now regret deeply.

See, at the Yule Ball in our fourth year, she was with some seventh year named Deryck. They had been together for two years and I'm pretty sure she was in love. But then, at the Yule Ball, some French girl from Beaux Batons batted her eyelashes at Deryck and there went Honey, out the window. I do know that she hasn't had a boyfriend since.

"So. How do you like mum?" Honey asked me.

"She's cool," I said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spring the professor on you like that. Actually, he wasn't even supposed to be there," Honey apologized. Well, you could have fooled me.

"It's alright," I lied.

We were quiet for awhile, just enjoying each other's company for the first time in months. I looked at her silent profile, barely shorter than me, as she sipped her coffee. She really was beautiful. I mean, I'd always thought so, but you look past pretty when you hate someone.

"So, Honey, are you feeling up to answering my favorite question?" I asked her with an evil grin.

"Am I ever up to answering your question?" she retorted.

"No, but I thought–"

"Don't make me dump this expensive cappuccino on your beautiful blonde head." She raised the cup threateningly and my hands automatically flew to my perfectly gelled hair.

"You wouldn't dare," I said. In answer, she raised the cup higher. "Alright, alright!" I put my hands up in the universal gesture for "I give up." She grinned and took a sip of her drink. I love it when she threatens me. I have no idea why. Maybe it's the fact that I know she _can_ do anything she wants, but won't for me. Like I said, I really don't know. But I did really want to get inside that trench coat, though. Suddenly, she put a friendly arm around my shoulders. It meant she wanted something, I could tell. Unfortunately, I knew that something would not be me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Draco, you know you're my best friend," Honey said. Where was she going with this? I nodded. "And I'd do anything for you," she continued. Another nod. "Well, would you come with me to my grandparents house on Saturday? I really need you there," she said. I heard the pleading note in her voice and was very taken aback. Honey never begged for anything. "If it's that important to you," I said like a true friend. Good lord, what was happening to me? Making sacrifices for friends. Sounded like Potter.

But it was all worth it when she threw both her arms around my neck and said, "Oh, thank you, the grandparents are so horrible!" and kissed me on each cheek. She had never kissed me before. I wanted more, but contented myself with hugging her back.

To my great surprise – and delight – she didn't let go. I started sweating. I was all too aware of her slim, perfect waist beneath my arms and her head on my shoulder.

I was just leaning over to kiss her when, horror of horrors, a red jet of light shot out of nowhere and she fell unconscious in my grasp. Then, the last people on this entire earth I wanted to see stepped out of nowhere. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. Pansy was holding a wand aloft (big surprise).

"AAAAH!" I shrieked. I nearly dropped Honey, but was smart enough not to.

"Draco!" Pansy simpered at me. Crabbe and Goyle followed her stupidly. I would have done something, had I not been holding my unconscious best friend and a steaming cappuccino. I had only my mouth to save me. Well, it had gotten me through worse situations before.

"So you all _have_ started hanging out. How lovely," I sneered. Pansy's simpering, dithering, annoying smile faltered.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked.

"Pansy, anyone with the brain capacity of a cabbage can see I don't like you," I said. Eloquence was always one of my best qualities, ask anyone. She mouthed wordlessly for a minute. "As you can see, that obviously excludes all three of you." Suddenly, the little hag smiled.

"Draco, you don't mean that," she said in a girlishly high voice, fluttering her eyelashes.

"On the contrary, I mean that right from the bottom of my heart," I said sincerely, shifting Honey in a position so she wouldn't fall. In the process, I felt something extremely hot on the back of my neck. Great. So I had three enormous idiots (enormous size-wise and idiot-wise) standing in front of me ready to pummel me (some friends they were) and a scalding coffee ready to be poured down my shirt from the back.

"Uh, Pansy, you didn't say nothing about Draco being here. You said you were getting us cake," Goyle said stupidly.

"Don't listen to her, Goyle. Come on, I'll get you each your own chocolate cake if you all leave," I offered. I was afraid Crabbe and Goyle were going to kill Pansy in their haste to apparate. Pansy looked around herself, then smiled at me in what I assume she thought was an attractive way.

"I knew you'd want to be alone," she simpered.

"Alone? Yes, that would be nice," I said, smiling benignly.

She didn't get it.

"Oh, Draco, we can have so–"

"Pansy, you misunderstand me. I want to be alone. _By myself_. Not with you."

"Oh . . . Well, surely you don't mean–"

"YES, PANSY!"

"But, but, _Honey Rogers_?" She smirked.

"You do realize that I am more advanced in fighting than you, right?" I asked. She really started to look worried then.

"You wouldn't fight me, would you Draco?"

"Do you want to find out?" I asked mildly. She apparated right then and there. I was finally free to set Honey down and revive her. When she woke up lying on the floor, she glared at me.

"Draco, if you–"

"It was Pansy, I swear," I said with my universal gesture for "I come in peace" (the same gesture as "I give up").

"Well don't just stand there, help me up!" she said, holding out her hand.

Ah, things were back to normal. She was back to being as sweet as, well, Honey.

Yes, yes, we all know that this chapter sucked ass, but I had to get it going. The other chapters are soo much better, I promise! I even had a lazy ass read it and he loved it! Please review, though, or I won't post it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, probably the best one I've written. It is sooo much better than the first chapter (which I realized was a total flop) and I think it's starting to get a bit R rated...not so much now as in the later chapters...By the way, I'm adding to the list of people I own: Roy Feldman.**

**Chapter 2**

I went to meet Honey again tonight. And after the shock of last night, I was not about to leave the coffee shop. Well, Honey had other plans.

"I want to show you something," she said when I opened the glass doors. She was behind the counter today and no one else was in the room.

"Where?" I asked suspiciously.

She dried her hands off on the trench coat she was wearing and stepped out from behind the counter. I gaped openly as she took off the trench coat and revealed tight, black, low rise pants and a baggy shirt that for some reason said Pink Floyd that was tied off with a silver chain to reveal a sliver of her pale stomach. Just enough to make a faint throb start in my lower region.

"Come on. We're going out," she told me.

"Ok," I said offering her my arm.

"Mum! I'm leaving!"

Maresa came out of the back room wearing an apron and got behind the counter.

"Draco, you're coming with us on Saturday, right?" she asked. I could see her smile become strained as she thought about her parents.

"Well, Honey says I am," I answered, smiling in what I hoped was a reassuring way.

"Good. You can be here Saturday around 11," Maresa said.

"See you then."

"Bye mum." Honey and I left.

By then I was dearly hoping that the outfit was what she wanted to show me. I knew that with Honey, it was guaranteed there was more, though.

"Your breasts are looking exceptionally stunning today," I said.

"Well thank you. I've been talking to them," she said cupping a boob in each hand and looking at each one proudly.

"Are you being serious?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, let me tell ya. I generally spend my hours conversing with my jugs." You would have to have the brain capacity of Pansy (i.e. less than a cabbage) not to figure out that she was being sarcastic.

"So. Where are we going?" I had the feeling she wouldn't tell me, but it was a good thing to try.

"I'll tell you my bra size before I tell you that."

"Really?"

"No."

Damn, and I really wanted to know her bra size.

"Well, if you won't tell me your bra size, will you at least _please_ tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. You'll have to guess."

Guessing games now? Fun.

"Somewhere we can have hot and sweaty sex?" I suggested as a joke.

"You wish," she replied sweetly.

She was right, I do wish. But she didn't need to know that.

"Uh . . . a _wizard_ coffee shop?"

"Something wrong my mother's coffee shop?" she asked, whirling around to face me.

"No! But it's got muggle residue on it."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Muggle residue?"

"Yeah, you know, it leaves traces of the muggles that sit there and drink their coffee," I defended myself lamely. Damn, damn, _damn_ that outfit was hot. Stop looking at me, Honey, or I may be forced to kiss you passionately.

She stared me down for the longest time. Then she finally started laughing hysterically. I absolutely love watching her laugh. She rarely laughs but she's so beautiful when she does. She throws her head back and her eyes crinkle and she smiles. She doesn't smile often either. I love bringing out that stuff in her. I've figured out that I'm one of the few who can.

When she finally stopped laughing and started breathing normally again, we continued walking. We walked in silence for awhile. I let my mind wander. I had been about to kiss her last night before the stupid hag Pansy got involved. Stupid bitch. Then, Honey had forgotten about that and we had walked home. Without kissing. I scowled. If it weren't for Pansy, I might actually be _having_ hot, sweaty sex with Honey right now. Damn, damn, damn, damn, _damn_. I wanted the love!

I looked to my left out of sheer curiosity as to where I was. There was an alleyway leading down a road about three yards away.

"Honey?"

She looked at me. "Yeah?"

I took her hand and dragged her into the alleyway. She looked baffled for a minute, until I locked my lips onto hers. Then we were both on the same page. She snaked her arms around my neck and I rested my hands on her hips as I made sure there was no gap between us. Her arms tightened around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I let my hands wander across her back, to the clasp of her bra strap. She parted her mouth for me and I copied the move. I nibbled her lower lip and her tongue darted into my mouth.

We went on like that for some time, until I remembered we were in some alley where anyone who cared to look could see us.

"Honey," I breathed, easing my lips away from hers. She rested her forehead against mine.

"Did you mean it?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Every bit of it," I answered truthfully.

She opened her mouth to speak when a drunk voice blared out, "Honey? Honey Rogers?"

I clung to her for both of our protection.

"Who wants to know?" Honey called. A man stumbled into the alleyway. Honey gasped.

"Honey, it's daddy," the man said. I let go of her right quick. She grabbed me right back.

"You're not my father," she said coldly. Well, was he delusional or something then?

"Honey, sweetheart, I know you think I've been pretty awful but–"

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SWEETHEART!_"

The man nodded. Taking a closer look, I could tell he had once been handsome. His chins were now plenty and a ragged beard framed his balding head. I clutched Honey tighter to me. Suddenly, the man focused bloodshot eyes on me.

"You Lucius's kid?" he asked.

"It all depends on who you are." As I've said countless times, eloquence was always one of my best qualities.

"Roy Feldman."

Feldman, Feldman. Sounded safe enough.

"Draco Malfoy," I said.

Roy Feldman turned his attention back to Honey.

"Honey. How's your mom? A-and the shop? How's the shop doing?" he asked, wringing his hands nervously.

"Just fine, Roy, no thanks to you," Honey growled.

"Aw, come on, Honey, you know I'm not doin' so well. Cut me some slack."

Honey's glare could have sliced glaciers.

"Roy. Get out of my sight." She was deceptively calm.

"Now, you listen to me, young lady–"

"No, _you_ listen to _me_! I did NOT introduce my mother to my professor because I liked you, ok? It is taking ALL my self control NOT to kill you!" Honey's voice rose to an amazing volume.

"Aw, Honey, you don't mean that."

"I mean it with every ounce of my being," Honey stated calmly.

"Worthless bitch!" Roy yelled and ripped out his wand.

I was reaching for my wand, but Honey was infinitely quicker. She grabbed it out of my back pocket and aimed it at Roy Feldman.

"_Crucio!_" Roy bellowed. It hit Honey with a blast of white light. She barely flinched.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried. I caught his wand for her when it flew, knocking him back. His chins kept him from flying across the road.

"Stupid, worthless, bitch," Roy taunted from the ground. Honey ignored him and took the wand from my hand.

"You were never good at anything."

Looking disdainfully at him, Honey snapped his wand in two.

"NO!" he howled and tried to stand up. I was there in a flash, kicking him down.

"You're a whore!" he called at his daughter.

Honey broke each half in half.

"You're spawn of a stupid, whoring bitch!"

Honey ground some of the pieces with the heel of her boot.

"You cheap piece of trash!"

Honey stopped with the wand and looked at the man pinned down by my foot.

"Roy, get a life," she said simply and scattered the remains of his wand. He gave a howling moan of agony and I let him up.

I shouldn't have.

He came after Honey with such a deep growl, you would swear it came from a dog. Honey wasn't expecting it. And she had much better reflexes than I did. And she had my wand. And Roy's was destroyed. I thought we were completely screwed as he grabbed her from behind with thick, beefy fingers and tried to strangle her. I started thinking of ways to kill myself as I futilely punched and kicked at Roy's back. I could hear Honey trying to breathe. Finally, my worst fear was confirmed. I looked up and saw blurry flames. He must have set her on fire. I realized the blur was caused by my own tears. Roy yelled in triumph, then miraculously let go of Honey. I still saw the flames, but she was not on fire. And hey, wait a minute, that was not a yell of triumph. Could it be . . . ? I looked up. Roy was clawing at his chest on which flames were rapidly spreading. How in the name of arse did Honey do things like that? I collapsed to the ground next to Honey, who was shielding her eyes. Calmly, she pointed my wand at the screaming, bleeding Roy and put the fire out, then stunned him.

"Now that's what I call bloody Hell," she said grinning.

**Wasn't that sooo much better than before? I thought so. Review, pleeease! It'll be worth getting the next chapter! PLEEEEEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adding to the list of people I own: Gayle, Jeremiah, Mr. and Mrs. Ferguson, Timothy, and Leila. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

After the display of three nights ago, I'm debating whether or not I should go today. All the drama seems to happen when I'm with Honey. I think I finally know how Potter feels when he turns a corner and everyone wants to kill him. I may even write him a letter and tell him so. The coffee shop is closed today, so I can apparate to the back room instead of walking along the muggle-filled streets. I was buttoning my shirt when my father, the one and only Lucius, came in without knocking.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I told you, Honey and I are spending the day together." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Does Narcissa know?"

Geez, can't he at least call her my mother?

"Yes, mum knows."

"Good." His gaze snapped up to my shirt which I had just finished buttoning. "Why are you wearing muggle clothing?" He's a bit slow.

"It's more comfortable to go out in." Which was true for the most part. "What are you up to today?"

"None of your damn business," he growled. He swept out of the room, slamming the door forcefully behind him, knocking a picture of me off the wall and shattering the glass.

I rolled my eyes, picked it up, tapped it with my wand and said, "reparo," then replaced it on the wall.

I figured I should tell them when I was leaving, so I made my way to the kitchen amid dithering servants and hoped mum was alone. She was.

"Mum, I'm leaving," I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun, darling," Narcissa Malfoy said, hugging me. She always hugged me longer and tighter when dad wasn't there. He didn't really approve of "displays of affection." I think that my mother is another one of those people you save the phrase "spectacularly gorgeous" for. Even at the age of 45, she was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. It could be the fact that she's my mother, but I really do think she's pretty. Instead of silvery, white-blonde hair like dad and I have, she has thick, light, golden blonde hair. Her eyes weren't cold grey like mine and dad's, but a deep, chocolate brown. She was tall and slim and curvy (I'm stopping there. There are just some things about your mother you don't judge) with a perfectly shaped mouth (something I inherited from the only decent person in my family!).

I hugged her back and went outside before apparating to The Coffee Shoppe. Honey was sitting on a stool wearing a skirt (!) that went down to her knees and polishing a glass plate.

"Hi, Draco," she said looking up.

"Hello. You're looking nice today," I said in replacement of the traditional greeting.

"You too," she said. She finished shining the plate and set it carefully on a towel. She stood up. "Mum! We're ready!"

Maresa came out of a closet and I noticed that she was also wearing a skirt. Professor Snape came out behind her wiping his face with a towel. I noticed dust on the places he had not yet reached and wondered what was back there.

"Hello, Draco. Are you ready?" Maresa asked wringing the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said wittily (I'm not _too_ full of myself). Maresa smiled that strained smile.

"Good, I'm glad one person's ready," she said.

It was then that I noticed Snape was wearing a suit jacket with his jeans. He was dusting it off.

"Hello professor," I said.

"Good morning, Draco," he said.

Honey stood up and stood by my elbow. I wonder if she had thought anything about that little, uh, _kiss_ on Wednesday. Knowing her, I seriously doubted it. I elbowed her lightly in the arm in effort to cheer her up. She smiled at me, the same strained smile as her mother. Ok, was there something I was missing?

"Come on, let's go," Maresa said. We all trooped out after her and she locked the back door behind us. We all trooped into a little sports car (don't ask me what kind, I'm a wizard, remember?) and Maresa drove off extremely slowly. I was sitting in the back with Honey, thoroughly confused by now.

"So. What's wrong with the grandparents?" There's nothing like beating around the bush. Honey looked at her mother who was looking at Honey through the mirror in the middle of the – what was it? Dashboard? – whatever it's called, and they exchanged brief nods.

"Let me explain, Draco. When I married that bastard, Roy, my parents were very upset. They had wanted me to marry their best friend's son. So, since my daughter was half Roy's, they treated her with the utmost bitchiness! Sorry, I mean, they were so strict about her and they never liked her. So I stopped seeing them, because if you have a problem with my daughter, you have a problem with me. But then they put me on a guilt trip, reminding me constantly that I was their only daughter and heir, so I began seeing them grudgingly once or twice a year. Somehow, they found out I was remarried, even though I never told them. But now, they want to meet Honey's new father and they want to see their granddaughter," Maresa explained.

I was shocked. How could they be that way to Honey because her mum didn't marry who they wanted her to? Why did they take it out on _Honey_? I put my hand on Honey's, which I found was very cold and clammy.

"That's terrible," I said.

"Well, c'est la vie," Maresa said.

"Hey, mum, the CD player is just dying to get the Led out," Honey said.

Lead? CD player? What's a CD player? I was confused. Maresa sighed, but I could see Snape was on the same thought path as I was.

"Fine," Maresa said.

Honey grinned and handed her mom a silver disk. I was completely befuddled by then and had no idea what was going on. To my surprise, Maresa slid the disk into a little slot built into the car and pressed something. Music came out of nowhere. I know I jumped. Snape didn't jump until Maresa turned a little knob and the music got LOUD.

"Would you warn me next time?" he asked, turning around and looking at Honey lovingly.

Honey grinned. "Of course."

We listened to the pounding music for what seemed like hours before it tinkled to a stop. I was sure that I was nearly deaf by then. Maresa popped the disk out of the slot and Honey handed her another one. This was fascinating me. You stick a little silver disk in the slot and music blasted out. It's not to say I _liked_ the music, but it was intriguing all the same. This time, the music was shorter and not so loud, but a lot more screaming went on.

I think Honey and I both fell asleep somewhere right after it, during some blessed classical music (Snape's choice) and by the time we woke up (I was surprised and extremely pleased to find that her head was on my lap), we were there. Snape came around and opened Honey's door for her. I looked up at the house we were about to enter and saw that it was huge. It was about half the size of my manor, which is VERY big.

Maresa's confident steps faltered as she walked toward the house. Snape put his hand on her elbow to steady her. She smiled gratefully at him and continued walking, Honey and I trailing along behind.

The person (I assume she was a witch) that opened the door had pewter hair pulled back in a tight bun, kind of like McGonagall. Her eyes were grey, like mine, and she were a grey skirt with a white sweater. She was altogether very bland.

"Maresa. Honey. And family. Come in," she said stiffly.

"Mother, this is my husband, Severus Snape, and Honey's best friend, Draco," Maresa said. I noticed that she left off my last name. Both Snape and I shook Maresa's mother's hand.

"You may call me Gayle," she said.

Snape and I nodded politely. Gayle looked severely at Honey.

"Put your hair up, young lady. It's improper for it to be flowing all out in the presence of a man," she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Honey said quietly. Her mother handed her a rubber band and I noticed that Maresa's hair was already pulled back into a clip. I helped Honey with the rubber band. In all my years of knowing her, I had never seen her hair up before. Gayle tutted at me as I twisted Honey's hair into a ponytail and raked my fingers through it to get out the tangles I had most likely put in there. Snape put a hand on my shoulder and I thoroughly wished right there that _he_ was my father, not Lucius Malfoy.

"Come this way. Jeremiah is waiting at the lunch table," Gayle said. Jeremiah? What was this? Rural America? But nevertheless, I followed them all through the house past countless doorways until we got to a dining room. There were two old men and a man about Maresa's age sitting at the table. I assumed the one sitting at the head was Jeremiah. The younger man stood up when Maresa walked into the room. They embraced and kissed each other on the cheek. This was so _weird_.

"Maresa! Honey! Where are your manners?" Gayle barked. Honey looked around.

"Grandfather, Mr. Ferguson, Timothy, this is Draco. Draco, this is my Grandfather, his friend Mr.

Ferguson, and Mr. Ferguson's son Timothy," she said. I shook their hands.

"This is Severus," Maresa said lamely. Snape shook everyone's hands right after I did.

"Well Maresa, sit down," Jeremiah said. We all took our places at the table and Gayle came out with a woman that must have been Mr. Ferguson's wife and a woman that was most likely Timothy's. They were all carrying food.

"Draco, this is Leila and Mrs. Ferguson, Leila and Mrs. Ferguson, this is Draco," Honey said. We all shook hands, then they were introduced to Snape. I had to wait for them to say Grace. Hmm, funny, and I had always thought Honey was Jewish. Then I noticed that it was Mr. Ferguson saying the actual prayer and even then, he said nothing about Jesus.

Then they all started eating. I noticed that Snape and I both hung back a little. Honey seemed determined to do something right, so she was politely digging into everything. She looked quizzically at me when all I had taken was a bit of chicken and started spooning things into my plate after that. I ate gratefully.

"Honey, your hair's getting quite long," Timothy said.

"Yes, I haven't cut it for a few years," Honey said.

"It's nice," Timothy said.

"Thank you," Honey said graciously.

"It's not proper," Gayle said.

"Oh, you don't think so?" Honey asked, staring at her plate.

"It's trashy," Gayle stated.

"Her hair is not trashy," Maresa said. I noticed she had barely eaten anything and her lips were white.

"Yours too, Maresa," Gayle said unapprovingly.

"Don't talk to my mother that way!" Honey said, standing up.

"Don't tell me what to do," Gayle said, also rising to her feet.

"You've no right to say that her hair looks trashy!" Honey said. I noted that she had not said a defensive word about herself once.

"I've more right than you do to say what your mother looks like, mudblood!" Gayle roared.

Maresa gasped. Honey closed her mouth, hardened her gaze, and swept out of the room. Snape stood up. I felt a second's pity for Gayle, before I ran out after Honey.

I caught up with her as she slammed the front door behind her. Once I left and closed the door gently behind me, I found her crying. It wasn't heavy, racking sobs, but tears were pouring steadily down her perfect face. I had never seen Honey cry. Not at the Yule Ball when Deryck dumped her, not when her own father called her worthless and tried to kill her, never. But here she was, crying because her grandmother wrongly called her a mudblood. I walked up to her.

"Honey?" I whispered. She made a fruitless attempt to wipe her eyes as she looked at me. I put my arms around her and drew her close to me. She sobbed into my pristine white shirt, getting the front pretty wet. I stroked her back. I could feel her wringing the end of her shirt by my . . . well, you know where. I prayed that she would stop. Finally, she moved her head away from my chest and wiped her eyes.

"I hate her."

"You have a right to."

"But she was right." And she started sobbing all over again. I lifted her chin with one finger.

"You're not trashy. You're beautiful," I told her.

"But I'm a mudblood," she said, sniffling. Well. This was news to me. I was holding a mudblood. Lord, help me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, both my _parents_ were wizards, but Roy's dad was a muggle," Honey explained.

"That doesn't count!" I said.

"It does according to that bitch," Honey said.

"How come you never told me?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"If I had told you when we were in school, you would have completely disowned me as a friend and used that against me," Honey replied. And the worst part about that analogy was that she was probably right. But she wasn't right anymore.

"I don't care if you're a mudblood," I said passionately. She opened her mouth to say something, but what happened three days ago hadn't satisfied me. I started out slow this time, kissing her for a split second and pulling back, over and over again until she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her. Then we got into serious kissing. We both had the same idea when she dragged me towards the car at exactly the same time I started to push her. I opened the back door and pulled away from her. She looked at me, confused. I jerked my head in the direction of the seat. Getting my drift, she climbed in, not paying attention to the fact that her skirt was riding up. _I_ was paying attention to her skirt, but that's not the point. I got in next to her, closed the door, pushed her down, and started kissing her in earnest. I must admit, my tongue work's not that great, but she made up for it. I wondered how much practice she'd had before me. I'd seen Marcus Flint eyeing her up before, but you'd have to be a gorilla to like him and Honey was _definitely_ not a gorilla. Anyway, I had my hands up her skirt quicker than a wink and she was twisting my hair underneath her fingers. She nibbled my bottom lip and I made a sound that was like a very hoarse grunt.

When we finally stopped, I propped myself up on my elbows on either side of her head.

"First time we weren't interrupted," I mused.

"Mm," Honey said. For some reason, I thought of how jealous I would make Marcus Flint.

"Come back to my manor tonight." She looked at me.

"Why?" she asked.

I traced the line of her collar and kissed it right in the middle, right where her cleavage showed. She shivered.

"Oh," she said. "I'd like to."

I've secured this wing of the manor. No one, not even the servants are coming this way. Honey said she would come after she showered. I made sure the sheets were clean and the quilt was turned up. The pillows were fluffed, the only light came from the fire flickering in the fireplace.

I didn't know how to do this.

I was wearing a thick, white robe and my hair was professionally mussed. I didn't know what she would think of me. Personally, I thought I looked like an inexperienced whelp. Which, I reminded myself, I was.

And then she was there.

She stood in the middle of the room in a black silk robe with her long hair flowing over her shoulders.

I had no witty comment to say.

"Honey," I said huskily.

"Draco," she purred. She walked over to me and undid my robe. I reached for hers, but she took my hand and guided it to the middle of her bra. "38C," she whispered.

**Tera: Well, how'd ya like it? For the lazy ass friend that I mentioned in in the first chapter, I have written an epilogue to this chapter (you see, I originally wrote this story in three chapters, but my lazy ass friend liked it soo much that he begged me to write more+the epilogue, so I did). Review and tell me if you want it.**

**Matt: They want the epilogue. PUT UP THE EPILOGUE!**

**Tera: If they want the epilogue, they'll tell me.**

**Matt:whispers: You all want the epilogue.**

**Tera: Do you want the epilogue?**

**Matt: DAMMIT, THEY ALL WANT THE EPILOGUE!**

**Tera: tsk, tsk, lazy ass. They'll inform me if they want the epilogue. Right:glares menacingly:**

**Matt:whispers: You want the epilogue...**


	4. Epilogue to Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the epilogue someone asked for. I think it's good, but I'm not sure. **

**Epilogue**

I could barely move as I watched her robe fall to the floor next to mine. Something in my brain told me put my arms around her and kiss her, then unclasp that size 38D bra. I wasn't thinking by the time her lacy green thong fell to the floor and we slid under the covers locked onto each other. I went numb as she pulled her lips off of mine and looked at me. I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

"I've been ready for years," I answered, rolling on top of her and propping myself up with my elbows. She ran cool fingers lightly across my chest. I could feel myself hardening. It was not altogether unpleasant. She traced my muscles (alright, so I don't _have_ muscles, but just humor me, ok?) making me shiver. Finally, I eased myself into the right position, and she put her arms around me once again.

"Are _you_ ready?" I whispered. She nodded, closing her eyes. I pushed into her, slowly, and her eyes squeezed tighter and her fingernails dug into my back.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, no, please don't," she whimpered. I thought her tone kind of contradicted her words, but I didn't really want to stop, so I pushed harder. She moaned. Within seconds, I was lying fully on her, moving inside her, and kissing her neck. She gasped and moaned like crazy and held on to me.

I'd never felt anything more pleasurable in my life.

After awhile, she screamed in pleasure. I could really get used to this. I hoped no one was outside listening.

As soon as her scream stopped, I pulled out slowly.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" I asked her gently.

She sighed breathlessly. "I think so."

I kissed her lightly. "Are you in pain at all?"

"A bit. But I won't be next time," she said. My heart sped up as I kissed her again.

"When?" I asked.

"Soon," she whispered.

**How'd ya like it? Review and I'll put up chapter 4. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Back with a vengeance. Ok, I also own: Deryck and Jacques. And the middle aged couple.**

**Chapter 4**

I am now officially addicted to sex with Honey. I love her with all my heart, and so does my dick. I don't think that's very healthy. But, I was going to meet her now for dinner and was hoping dearly that dessert came in the curvy form of my best friend and love. That, and I was going to propose tonight. I was wearing an all black tux and the ring was in my pocket, resting on a nice red velvet cushion in a little black satin box. I followed my well-trod path to The Coffee Shoppe.

I met Snape at the back door of the shop. He was wearing an apron. I barely contained my laughter.

"Is Honey in there?" I asked, my eyes filling up with tears of mirth.

"She asked me to tell you to wait outside for her. And she sent me out here, too." I could tell he was in a bad mood.

"Nice outfit," I said. I just couldn't help myself. I was using my world renowned eloquence.

Snape grunted at me. It was just too funny. I burst out laughing just as Honey came out the door. I straightened up and brushed my suit off. She was looking slightly embarrassed in a long, crimson gown patterned with swirls. It was low cut and had spaghetti straps. Her hair was flowing silkily over her back and shoulders and she was wearing a lot of jewelry. Maresa stepped out behind her looking proud. I nearly dropped the rose I had been carrying.

"You look lovely," Snape said, kissing her on the cheek.

I saved my comments and just said hello and kissed Maresa on the cheek. Honey looked a bit hurt as she took my proffered arm and we walked away from the shop, but I'm pretty sure I made up for it.

"You look delicious," I said, handing her the rose.

"Thank you," she said with a nervous grin. I could tell she didn't dress up much.

"And might I add that you are the loveliest, most beautiful person in the world?"

"Of course you may. You may even add more," she said, eyes dancing.

I thought breaking out in song would be appropriate, but she would never have sex with me again if she heard my voice, so I didn't.

"You are G-d's gift to humanity, my savior from evil, without you, my beloved Honey, I am nothing. I delight in the pleasures your body brings–" She stopped me in mid-speech.

"Draco, where are we going?"

"A little muggle restaurant I thought you might like. It's very expensive. Actually, it's in Paris," I answered.

"How are we getting to Paris?" she asked.

"Well, you see, it's a muggle restaurant run by wizards, personal friends of my mother's, actually, and they have safe apparating rooms," I explained. "We just need to get in a dark, empty alley."

"You sure you don't want to do other things in the alley?" she asked me suspiciously as she dragged me into one.

"Well, of course, while we're here," I said and kissed her. I tried to pry her lips apart, but she pushed me away.

"Stop, you're smearing my makeup," she said, grinning.

"I'm sorry, fair lady," I said, once again offering her my arm as we apparated.

We appeared in a windowless room with a red carpet and mirrors hanging on the wall. There was a wizard on duty right in the doorway. He led us to a small table for two right up against the a polished wood partition. He was being very polite to Honey, opening her menu, pulling out her chair for her, putting her napkin on her lap, and then telling us our waiter would be there soon. He didn't do anything for me, but maybe he recognized me as Narcissa Malfoy's son and knew that I would know what to do. Do you know how great it is to be recognized because of my mother, not my father?

"Hello there, I'mJacques, I'll be your server."

We both looked up. Honey smiled slightly.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Champagne," I said. Honey looked at me.

"And a Diet Coke," she added.

"Right away, Mademoiselle." Did they all have a problem with me? Or did he think I was a woman?

"This is really nice, Draco," Honey said as soon as the waiter was gone.

"Thank you," I said smugly. I laid my hand over hers.

"You look good in a tux," she said.

"Don't I always look good?" I asked with mock bruised pride.

"Of course," Honey said.

I'm going to skip through dinner, it's not that important, and get to dessert (not the dessert _I_ wanted, a piece of chocolate cheesecake we were sharing). We ordered our cheesecake, got it, and were just starting to eat when Honey's newest arch-nemesis, her ex-boyfriend Deryck, walked in with the French girl he had met a few years ago. He was seated right across from us. Honey started choking on her fork. That was when he looked over. He saw Honey and smirked. Honey glared at him. In effort to get her attention back, I wafted a bite of cake in front of her. She Looked at me. I laughed nervously and ate it myself.

"You don't still like him, do you?" I asked conversationally.

"Don't insult me," she growled. No problem, lioness. I enjoy having a head. A burn-free head, for that matter.

"Alright, well, then can we just finish this?" I asked.

"Of course," she said. We were eating in peace for awhile, but then my hands started sweating. I hadn't popped the question yet. My time was coming to a close. I pulled the ring out of my pocket under the table and held it in my lap until Honey put her fork down.

"Honey?" I asked. I hope I sounded a hell of a lot more confident than I felt.

"Hmm?" she asked me.

I got down on one knee in front of her. She got wide eyed.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Honey, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?" I asked, opening the ring box. I thought she was gonna hyperventilate. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Deryck staring. I thought it would have been fitting for me to stick my tongue out at him, but refrained.

Honey was taking deep breaths with her hand on her heart and looking like she was about to cry. I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Yes, of course!" she said, then burst into tears, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Wait a minute!" I said gently, easing her off of me. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. I held the ring up for her.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful," she breathed, taking it off it's velvet bed and slipping it onto her finger.

People were looking by now. One middle aged couple looked over and the lady, looking like she was about to cry, said, "Oh, congratulations, best of luck!" Deryck was looking absolutely shocked and Honey was sobbing happily into my shoulder.

"Congratulations, Malfoy," Deryck sneered at me. I had enough self control to ignore him. And besides, I didn't want my eloquence wasted on someone who was so cruel to Honey. We'll leave out the fact that I was once worse.

"Come on, Honey, let's go home," I whispered. The waiter had already been told to send my parents the bill, so we were free to leave. She gathered up her stuff and followed me out, holding my hand. But she couldn't leave without giving Deryck the finger. I chuckled. That's the girl I love to death.

We apparated to my manor this time, the wing I made sure was secured every night with spells and silencing charms. I helped her out of the dress while she helped me with the tux. I hung them both neatly over the chair and turned down the bed covers. While I took my boxers off, Honey just stood there. Then I realized she was wearing a minuscule red thong with a matching bra, twirling her hair on one finger.

"Draco," she said cajolingly. I grinned evilly.

The bra was off in a jiffy, and the thong was lying on the floor within seconds, then we fell into bed. She kissed my neck until I was tingling all over, then reached down and tickled me. I grunted hoarsely and pushed her onto her back, positioning myself on top of her. In just a few seconds, I was lying on her fully, moving around inside her. I was kissing her neck while her arms were wrapped around mine and she was moaning and gasping. I never got tired of listening to her.

When I finally stopped, I rolled over on my side and flopped one leg and one arm around her. We snogged some more, then just sat there, snuggled up together with her head right underneath my chin.

"Draco, I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby," I said.

"Did you tell your father you were proposing?" she asked me, playing around with my chest hairs.

"Well, ah, no, but I was gonna tell him once you answered," I said.

"You don't want to keep it a secret, do you?" Honey asked me.

"No, of course not. We can't get married if no one knows about the wedding," I said dismissively.

"Oh good, then you won't mind if I write to Hermione," Honey said.

I nearly choked in the process of leaning down to kiss her.

"Hermione?" I asked incredulously, all traces of my prized eloquence vanishing.

"Yes. Granger. You remember her, don't you?" Honey asked.

Filthy mudblood. But I wasn't gonna say that since Honey herself was a mudblood.

"She's a know-it-all," I said instead.

"Well, she was the only person besides you who would befriend me," Honey said.

"Does that mean she'll be at our wedding?" I asked, hoping against hope I was keeping the disgust out of my voice and that she couldn't see the sneer that my mouth was curling into.

"Well, I'll invite her. And Harry and Weasley, too. You can't expect me not to invite all of them, can you?" Honey asked.

I was speechless.

"But, but my father!" I spluttered.

"What about him?" Honey asked coolly.

"What will he say to a mudblood, a Weasley, and Potter being at my wedding?" Oh shit. I didn't mean to say that.

"What will he say when he finds out you're marrying a mudblood?" Honey asked icily, scooting away from me. I vainly tried to pull her back.

"You don't have muggle parents," I said.

"I spend my life among muggles. I dress like a muggle. Oh, and by the way, it's not _your_ wedding, it's_ our_ wedding," Honey said acidly.

"Of course it is, that's not what I meant, but, but, Honey! You know my father!" I pleaded.

"Then who are _you_ inviting that your father so approves of?" she shot at me.

I hadn't really thought about it.

"Uh, well, Crabbe and Goyle, I suppose. And Marcus Flint. And most of the quidditch team."

She snorted and rolled over so her back was to me.

"Honey! Honey, don't do this!" I protested. She turned her head so she was facing me.

"You're inviting Crabbe and Goyle and getting mad at _me_ for wanting to invite some of my intelligent friends?"

"But– Alright." I gave in. She turned back over and snuggled into me again.

"I knew you would come to your senses," she said.

"But only one Weasley," I warned.

"What? But I have to invite Fred and George," she said.

I laughed nervously. "Good one, Honey."

"I'm being serious. We became friends a few days after my fifteenth birthday," she said.

"Then don't invite Ron," I reasoned.

"But then it's unfair if I invite the other two!"

"Then don't invite the twins."

"But I have to!"

"It's one or the other, Honey. My father will not tolerate three Weasleys at his son's wedding."

"Why is everything about your father? It's not _his_ wedding!"

"But it's _his_ reputation! He wants people to say, 'Oh, look at that gorgeous woman Lucius's son is marrying. She comes from a good, wealthy family'," I explained.

"I don't want to invite your father's friends if they're going to be that way!" Honey said.

"I don't either, but I have to!" I said.

"Well, they'll just have to settle for having three Weasleys at the wedding," Honey said decisively.

"You do realize they most likely won't come to our wedding since I'll be there, right?" I asked.

"They might," Honey said.

"You know what? Let's forget about it for now and have sex," I said.

"We just did," Honey said.

"So?" I said and started tracing patterns on her chest.

"Stop, that tickles," she said.

I stopped with her chest and dragged my finger down, past her stomach, and slid it up into her.

"Oh, no, Draco, please," she gasped. I continued with my circular motion.

"Doesn't it feel good?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver.

"Draco, stop, we need to talk, we can't, oh, Draco." I put my other arm underneath her and made sure she was right up against me. She sort of gasp-moaned. I removed my finger and started leaving a trail of kisses going downward starting at the bottom of her neck. Suddenly, she pushed me over and straddled me.

"Honey?" I asked.

"I wanna try this," she said.

"Ok, babe," I said. I was all for experimenting.

* * *

"Maybe we should just have two separate weddings," Honey suggested dryly once we were snuggled together again.

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoffed. She grinned.

"But I don't want to wear a dress robe to my wedding," she said.

"What else do you propose you wear?" I asked.

She looked surprised. "A wedding gown."

I felt my face flush. "Of course," I said.

"So. Do you think we could have a muggle-wedding? Because, as you may know, I have obligations to invite many muggles," she said.

"Of course," I said, already thinking of ways to break this to my father.

"Of course, if your father has a problem with dressing like a muggle, you could always convince him to shave his head and then we can tell everyone that he's a monk," Honey suggested with sweet bitterness.

"Ha, shave his head, that's a good one," I said.

Honey smiled grimly. "Well, make him see that he can't change your mind," she said.

I thought I could do that.

**Tera: Soooooo? Did you like? **

**Matt: Of course they liked. Right? -glares menacingly-**

**Tera: Don't listen to him. Review please!**

**Matt: WHAT? listen to me! Don't listen to her! And I say review!**

**Tera: GAH! Whatever, listen to him then, see if I care.**

**Matt: Heh. -grins- Review it or she won't post the next chapter. And I want her to post the next chapter, so REVIEW!**

**Tera: Er, haha (nervous laugh), I'll, uh, shout out to you in the next chapter if you review.**

**Matt: She's just trying to be nice. Threatening people works better. REVIEW, G-DDAMMIT! -readies fists-**

**Tera: -dies laughing at matt-**

**Matt: IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! NOW _REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Let's see...I own: Mrs. Jenkins and Lana.**

**Chapter 5**

I was sleeping in my own bed for a change, and enjoying the early morning hours snug up under the covers, when a loud, booming knock sounded on the door.

"What?" I shouted, waking with a jolt.

"I need to speak with you!" my father roared at the closed door.

I groaned and banged my head on my pillow a few times before dragging myself out of bed and to the door.

"What?" I asked a lot quieter since I had been awake for at least 30 seconds by then. My father swept into the room the second the door was open and sat down at my desk. I stumbled over to my bed and sat down gratefully. Lucius Malfoy glared at me.

"I don't know what you're doing with that girl, but it has to stop," he growled.

"Hmm?" I asked. I would burn the manor down before I would leave Honey.

"Every night – nearly – you're not sleeping in your room and the servants tell me you've secured the entire left wing of the house. Every night," he said.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We're getting married," I said, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"_WHAT?_" my father thundered.

"I proposed that night we went out to dinner. Oh, and by the way, three Weasley's, a mudblood, and Potter are all being invited and we're all to dress like muggles," I said quite calmly. He rubbed his temples.

"I need a headache reliever," he muttered and swept out. I looked at the clock by my bedside and gasped. It was already noon! I dressed quickly and bolted down the stairs while brushing my hair.

"Lunch with Honey," I said hurriedly as my mother opened her mouth to tell me to eat something. She smiled at me as I ran out the door and apparated to the back room, panting like crazy.

"You look like you've just run a marathon," Maresa said to me.

I managed a weak grin. "Is Honey here?"

"She's working the counter for a few minutes. Go buy something, will you?" Maresa asked.

"No muggle money," I panted.

"Then tell Honey I said it's on the house," Maresa said.

"Thanks," I said and walked out with as much dignity as I could muster.

My leg muscles were seized up and there was a long line at the counter. Honey was taking orders while other people in aprons behind her filled the orders. I decided to search for Snape instead of order anything. He was nowhere to be found.

"You lost?" asked an attractive muggle girl who was chewing gum and smiling at me.

"No," I said. Please don't sneer, I thought to myself urgently.

"I'm Lana," she said.

"Draco," I said.

"Cool name," she said.

"Thanks," I said. The muggles everywhere were affecting me un an unpleasant way. I had to keep reminding myself that Honey was part muggle.

"Do you come here often?" I asked the girl.

"Oh, all the time," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. I moved up in the line with her.

"Would you recognize the owners?" I asked.

"That's their daughter," she said, pointing at Honey. _Duh_.

"I know. Have you seen her father anywhere?" I asked. She thought for a minute. It looked like hard work.

"Don't think so," she finally answered. We inched up in the line painfully slowly. As far as I could tell, Honey hadn't noticed me.

"Thanks anyway," I said.

"Well, do _you_ come here often?" Lana asked me.

"Often enough," I answered. My legs were starting to feel better and I was breathing easier.

"I've never seen you here before," she said.

"You might have," I said.

"Oh, no, I would remember you," she said, pouting attractively.

"That's what everyone says," I said.

Then, miraculously, we were next.

"Hi, can I help you?" Honey asked.

"Hello?" I said to her, waving a hand in her face.

"Oh, Draco, I didn't even see you!" she said.

"Thanks for the ego boost," I said sarcastically. Then she proceeded in taking Lana's order.

"I'll be off in a bit, mum's in the back," Honey said.

"I know, I, uh, came through that door," I said.

"Oh. Ok, well, when I'm off we can go for lunch, ok babe?" she asked me. Lana looked at me.

"Sure, sweetie. In the meantime, where's your dad?" I asked.

This time, Lana Looked at me and as soon as Honey handed her the coffee she ordered, she pouted away, swinging her hips like mad.

"Oh, he's working," she said.

"Oh, _duh_. I'm an idiot," I said. Honey grinned.

"A few minutes, ok?" she said and began taking the next order.

I wandered around the coffee shop and found a notice that said "Karaoke Night Every Friday! Come Join the Fun! Bring Family and Friends!" Karaoke Night? I'd been hanging out there for three months and hadn't seen karaoke night once. And today was Friday. Maybe Honey would want to go. I would love watching muggles embarrass themselves.

"I was here last Friday. Honey did a solo," Lana said.

I jumped. I hadn't heard her come up behind me.

"She _did_?" I asked. That was news. That might have been why she didn't come to the manor until around ten.

"Yeah. They were all begging for her to come up. She was pretty good," Lana admitted grudgingly.

"Did you go up?" I asked, a little miffed that Honey didn't tell me.

"No. They didn't have any music that I knew words to and those machines are confusing," she said sniffily.

Oh great, machines again. I hoped she didn't ask me anything about them

"Ah, well, better luck next time," I said.

"Have you ever done karaoke?" she asked me.

"No," I said.

"His voice would scare the audience away," Honey said, coming over and putting her hand on my arm. I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you, darling, that makes me feel better," I said sarcastically.

"Well, see you tonight, maybe," Lana said and walked off.

"Come on, Honey, let's get out of here," I said. She slipped her hand in mine and we left the shop.

"So, Honey, you never told me that you sing," I said conversationally as we walked along the packed streets. She looked a bit sheepish.

"I didn't want you to laugh at me," she said.

"Why would I laugh at you?" I asked.

"Because you're Draco Malfoy," she said.

"Trust me, I listen to myself sing in the shower and have absolutely no right to laugh at _anyone_ for singing, no matter how bad," I said.

She grinned.

"I'm not going tonight though. I told them last week was it," she said.

"What? Why? I wanted to go tonight and watch the muggles make fools of themselves," I said indignantly. She giggled.

"And you wanted to listen to me, right?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," I said.

"So you really want to go?"

"Yes."

"Ok. But I'll pick out what you wear."

And then it started raining. My first instinct was to run for cover, but Honey kept walking leisurely as the rain became heavier and heavier and both of us were finally soaked and let me tell you, Honey is strong enough to keep me from going anywhere.

"Honey, come on, we're getting wet," I said.

"Let's dance," she said, walking in front of me and slipping her arms around my neck.

"Alright, let's get out of the rain first," I said.

She looked up at me.

"No, I want to dance in the rain," she said.

"You're crazy," I said.

"Please, Draco?" she asked.

How could I ignore that face? Even in the pouring rain I couldn't. So I encircled her waist with my arms and led her around the sidewalk which was now empty for the most part. We got wetter than I've ever been as we danced along to our own music, clinging to each other as though we were stuck together (come to think of it, we probably were by now). And we danced like that through the storm.

* * *

Back at the manor, Honey and I took a bath (together, of course) and then just snuggled together in my bed for a change. Then we got dressed and went out to dinner, then made our way to the shop. 

Karaoke night had already started apparently, since some man was up on stage singing something and Maresa was standing by a large, metal box. Honey and I stood in the doorway until the song was over and people clapped then looked our way.

"Honey!" an old lady crowed.

"Mrs. Jenkins!" Honey said and ran over to give her a hug. She hugged various people who greeted her enthusiastically.

"And whose this fine young man you're with?" asked Mrs. Jenkins.

"Oh, pardon me, Mrs. Jenkins, this is Draco, Draco, this is Mrs. Jenkins," Honey said.

I nodded at her and she held out her hand. I looked at Honey, who nudged me and looked at the hand significantly. I shook it.

"Ooh, ooh, Honey, a solo," said an old man.

"Oh, no you guys go on and sing, I'll just watch," Honey said.

"Oh, come on, come on!" was the popular shout. Honey blushed.

"Alright, if you insist," she said and kissed me on the cheek before going up and taking the metal thing with a sphere on the end. I was startled when she talked into it and her voice was so much louder.

"Um, hey guys. Yes, little people who love me, hi," she said smiling and waving to a group of girls who were about 12 that were waving madly at her.

"Ok, I uh, guess I'm back by popular demand. So surprise me," she said.

Surprise her with what? I thought, looking over at Maresa. All of a sudden, she adjusted something on the metal box and music came from all around the room.

"No, wait, that's not fair," Honey said. Maresa grinned up at her and the little girls squealed with excitement.

"Honey, we love this song!" one of the girls called. Honey narrowed her eyes at them.

"Alright. For you, I will sing this song. _For you_," she said. The song stopped, then came back on again. It sounded quite funky.

"Alright everyone, this is Miss Independent by some American whose name I forgot!" Honey said before starting to sing.

And, man, could she sing. She was made for the stage. By the time she was done, everyone was cheering like mad and her little 12 year old fan club was chanting "Encore!" I felt like chanting with them, but instead applauded politely.

"Another one? No, I couldn't," Honey said, smiling in spite of herself.

"Come on!" everyone shouted again.

"Ok," Honey said, shrugging happily. "My pick this time, mum. CD five, number seven."

And then she was singing again.

"Young girl, don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall," she sang. It was a longer song, and much prettier, and I wanted to go up to Honey and snog her till dawn. I settled for holding her the rest of the night once she got off stage and let other people go up.

When we got back to my manor and were lying in bed all snuggled together, I told her how wonderful she was.

"You were absolutely sensational," I said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Can we have sex now?" I whispered.

"We need to talk," she said.

"We've had all day to talk and you pick now?" I asked her.

"What are we doing about our wedding?" she asked.

"We're getting married there," I said.

"No, really?" she asked sarcastically. I grinned.

"Anyway, what I really meant was, who are we inviting? I know I have some family on Roy's side that I'm obligated to invite and then a couple of my mom's friends and people from the shop. What people do you have to invite?"

"Well, lots and lots of people from the ministry. Some of my family, I suppose. I think that's about it," I answered.

"Ok. Now we can have sex."

* * *

**Tera: Yay! **

**Matt: She's over excitable.**

**Tera: Shut up. To the reviews! To Devil's poodle, Sorry it took so long to update, I didn't really think people were reading it. But I'm glad to know that I have a fan! Thanks to Arielle, and I shall. Forest, thank you for yelling at meano over here. I luv you!**

**Matt: Meano?**

**Tera: You heard me.**

**Matt: Whatever.**

**Tera: Anyway, until next time, the -drumroll- FINALE CHAPTER! I know, I know, you'll all hate that it's ending. But, unfortunately, it is. I'm not sure if I've explained this yet, but this story was originally written with three chapters, just the first three before the epilogue. I then wrote the epilogue for Matt (the lazy ass mentioned in previous chapters). **

**Matt: What!**

**Tera: Moving on with my story and ignoring Sir Lazy Ass. So, after I wrote the epilogue, he wanted still more. So chapters 4, 5, and 6 were born. And that's the story. So I hope you enjoy it. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I know how sad you all are but this is, in fact, THE END! **

**Disclaimer: We all know who JK Rowling owns, so let's get to who _I_ own. -clears throat- Adding to me previous list, I own: Rose, Gordon, the Rabbi, and the DJ. **

**To my reviews: Thank you, Devil's Poodle, I liked the singing part, too. I'm so glad to have had a fan for my beloved! And thanks to Forest and Xam, I love you guys!**

**And for those of you who have read The Burning River of Ice (Which, if you haven't, you should. And while you're at it, check out Of Violet Eyes), yes, I also used the name Rose. I like that name. Get over it. **

**And one more thing before the ending to my precious: I have written another Harry Potter fic, it's called "Celestial Maidens." If you liked this fic, you will most likely like that one. And so I am now going to shut up.**

**Enjoy the finale!**

**Chapter 6**

**June 25 – seven months later**

You cannot even imagine how nervous I was. Father got drunk at the bachelor party and told the stripper she was ugly. I don't know why they even got me a stripper. I was in the loos the whole time just so I wouldn't have to watch.

And now, I was outside the temple with my father (who was actually wearing a muggle tuxedo like me) and Snape standing next to me. Mum was taking pictures of me from every angle and people were slowly walking in, stopping to congratulate me and greet me whether they knew me or not.

Honey hadn't told me if Potter, the Weasley's, or Granger were coming.

So I was sweating in my pristine black tux while mechanically smiling and shaking hands when I see them walk up. All three Weasley's and Potter are wearing black suits with different colored shirts. Granger's wearing a light green dress with a green sweater. They were talking amicably as I greeted some old lady I vaguely remembered seeing at the coffee shop awhile back and then all of a sudden, Granger was right next to me, shaking my hand and congratulating me.

"Congratulations, best of luck!" she said shaking my hand. I swallowed my comment about her being a mudblood.

"Thanks," I said and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek like I had been doing with everyone else. It was becoming habit. I was gonna end up doing that to Honey when she was finally standing next to me.

Granger was very surprised and nudged Potter and Ron Weasley hard in the ribs. I shook their hands too, but I don't think that I need to say that I didn't kiss them.

"Congratulations," they both murmured together.

"Thanks," I said with a half smile. My father and Snape smiled with clenched teeth as they shook everyone's hand.

"Be nice," I joked quietly.

"I'm being polite to the muggles, mudbloods, and Weasley's. Do you want any more?" my father asked me.

"Be _nice_," I repeated.

"Who is that?" father asked pointing to a group of older people who were with another, younger, couple. My jaw dropped.

"It's Gayle and Jeremiah," I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Maresa's parents," Snape muttered.

"Along with Mr. and Mrs. Ferguson, their son Timothy, and his wife, Leila," I said.

I was not surprised to see that Gayle was wearing a dressy grey suit with her dull grey hair tied up in a bun like McGonagall's. Wait a minute. If Snape's the father of the bride, would he have had to invite the other professors?

"Professor, is anyone from school coming?" I asked urgently.

"By that you mean . . . ?" he asked.

"Other professors," I said.

"Yes. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Hagrid. None of the other professors were able to make it," Snape said smoothly.

"Don't you think they'll notice a giant?" I asked.

"Tell the muggles that he swallowed a couple chemicals when he was younger and we'll be just fine," Snape said.

Gayle and Jeremiah made their way over to us. They shook all of our hands, but got Snape last. As Gayle got to Snape, I heard him whisper in his softest, silkiest, most dangerous voice, "If you ruin Honey's wedding day I will personally make your life miserable." Gayle sniffed indignantly and walked away with her head held high.

And then I saw his beard. The shining, silver beard of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, poked out of a beat up silver van. Out stepped the one and only Dumbledore looking extremely out of place in a muggle suit. McGonagall didn't look too happy either as she stepped out next in a black dress with her hair in the infamous bun. Next was Flitwick, who was as short as Hagrid was tall, and then finally the big man himself. Rubeus Hagrid, wearing a positively horrid tweed suit. They had all tried to tame his hair, apparently, but it looked like such a bush under his enormous hat that I was forced to think they hadn't gotten very far.

They all came over and greeted us and each one took turns congratulating me and reminiscing about my Hogwarts days. I was actually civil to Hagrid, and a little embarrassed as he congratulated me and acted as though we'd always been friends. I smiled at him, a real smile, hopefully to let him know that I was sorry. He nodded ever so slightly and walked in with the other professors.

My father, Snape, and I greeted people upon more people, muggle and wizard alike. Some of them, complete strangers (mostly women), came up and hugged me saying, "Mazel Tov!" I'd have to ask Honey what that meant. Finally, after I had been "Mazel Tov"ed to at least ten times, it was time for us to go in. I was sweating profusely by then as I followed my father in. He gave me a little shove when we got to the first row of pews.

"What?" I asked him.

"Go," he said.

"What?" I repeated.

"I can't come up with you. Get up there," my father said.

"Right, of course," I said and, on sudden impulse, hugged him tightly. He gave me a gentle squeeze back and gave me another little shove. I took my place next to a man wearing a robe and a shawl with some funky lettering on it.

"This is your lucky day," he said, smiling at me.

"I know. I'm so happy," I said.

"You should be. Mazel Tov to you," he said.

"Oh, yes, and uh, what does 'Mazel Tov' mean?" I asked.

"Congratulations," he answered.

"Oh!" I said and then he motioned for me to be quiet. A piano started playing and everyone got quiet immediately. I loosened my collar a bit, though it wasn't exactly tight, and thought really bad thoughts.

What if Honey didn't show up?

What if she realized she could do so much better than me?

What if Snape or Maresa suddenly decide they don't want their only daughter marrying the son of scum?

What if _my_ father finds out she's a mudblood?

What if Honey's just been brutally murdered?

What if Deryck comes back and has swept her off her feet and she runs away with him?

And then, the doors opened.

And Honey didn't walk through.

Maresa entered first and glided regally to her seat. Then, my best man (Crabbe) walked in with a rather pretty girl in a lavender dress on his arm (That would be Honey's Maid of Honor. I think her name was Rose).

And finally Honey walked in, leaning on Snape's arm with him smiling, about to burst with pride.

I wish I could have seen the look on my face.

We had no flower girl, so she just floated gracefully down the aisle. She was so beautiful. Wearing a long, white (duh) gown with thin straps and a white veil neatly covering her face. Her slim, elegant hands were held loosely around a bouquet of roses in various colors. I noticed Maresa, Granger, my mother, and many other females openly weeping. Professor McGonagall dabbed at her eye along with Hagrid. I looked over and Rose was smiling happily and wiping her streaming eyes while Crabbe stared stupidly ahead.

And Honey continued to walk, until she was up the steps on the platform (I was told later that it's called a bimah), passing her bouquet to Rose, and Snape let go of her arm to stand at the side. I took her hands in mine and I know the look on my face was of pure bliss.

"If you have any objections, say them now, or forever hold your peace," the rabbi said.

Why would there be objections? Anyone with half a brain (i.e., not Crabbe and Goyle) could see that we loved each other.

Except Gayle, who stood up.

"My granddaughter is unfit to marry a pureblood," she stated stonily.

"What is she talking about?" my father asked, also rising.

"Honey is a mudblood and it's not proper," Gayle said.

I could tell Honey was trembling and I squeezed her hands. There were murmurs throughout the sanctuary.

"Mother!" Maresa said angrily.

"Hold your tongue, Maresa!" Gayle ordered. Maresa opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, obviously too livid to formulate a reply.

"What is the meaning of this?" my father roared.

"Her paternal grandfather was not pure!" Gayle answered.

"Stop it!" Honey yelled. By the way her voice squeaked, I could tell she was crying already.

"Draco! Explain!" Lucius Malfoy commanded.

"Alright! My grandfather was _not_ pure, but if there is any blood whatsoever in your veins, grandmother, I will be surprised since you obviously have no heart to pump it!" Honey screeched.

"You are a worthless child, you always were! You'll never amount to anything in our world! You're un-pure!" Gayle shouted.

"That's enough." It's amazing how quietly Snape can talk and still be heard. Gayle and my father both sat down and Honey ran out of the sanctuary crying.

"Honey!" I shouted, moving to go after her. Snape laid a hand on my arm.

"Professor," he said to Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts got up and calmly went after Honey. It looked like Hagrid was having a difficult time restraining Maresa, which is saying something. I was positively furious at Gayle and my father. Wait, father hadn't said anything against it. I looked at him questioningly. He nodded ever so slightly. I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. So he still approved of Honey. I looked over at Gayle, who was now sitting stiffly staring straight ahead.

"Leave," I said quietly, looking directly at her.

She looked at me. "It's my granddaughter's wedding. I have a right to be here," she said.

"You have no right to be where you are unwanted," I said.

"She is my granddaughter," Gayle said.

"If you do not approve of her getting married, you do not need to stay," I said. I was very thankful at that moment for my eloquence and Crabbe standing at my side, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Also luckily for me, Goyle was sitting right behind Gayle and I could hear him growl from where I was standing. She stood up indignantly.

"Now. Do I set my best man on you or do you leave?" I asked pleasantly, menace behind the calm. She glared disdainfully at me for a moment, then swept out. Maresa made one last attempt to get out of Hagrid's grasp and lunge at her mother, then sat down looking completely wiped.

And then, the worst thing that could possibly happen (besides anything I had been thinking of before) happened.

The doors opened and Roy Feldman stumbled in.

He was a lot thinner than when I had last seen him and had the droopy look of someone who had lost too much weight in too little time. In one hand, he clutched a muggle newspaper, in the other, a beer bottle. His clothes were ragged and something suspicious poked out of his back pocket.

"Why don't we just invite every other bum off the street and have a party?" I shouted in frustration, throwing my hands in the air. Roy Feldman's bloodshot eyes focused on me.

"You're that kid," he said.

"I'm not a _kid_, as you so charmingly put it," I sneered. My father stood up and swept over to Roy.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Roy's eyes turned towards father and focused on him.

"Lucius?" he asked.

"You will not address me by my first name," my father said coldly.

"Lucius, don't you remember me?" Roy asked.

"Absolutely not! I have never met such trash," my father said, his upper lip curling in disgust.

"You must have Lucius. He used to work with you," Maresa said.

Father peered closely at Roy, then stepped back.

"Roy Feldman?" he asked.

Roy nodded, smiling hopefully.

"You lost me over 1000 galleons," my father said coldly. Roy's smile evaporated.

"It was an accident, Lucius, look at me, do you really think I can pay anything off?" he asked.

"You do not belong in my son's wedding," my father said.

"It's my daughter's wedding!" Roy half shouted. My father looked sideways at Maresa as the onlookers gasped.

"She's no daughter of yours," Snape said. I admire his growing calm. He walked out in front of my father and gently pushed him out of the way.

"And who are you?" Roy sneered.

"Severus Snape, Honey's father," Snape said curtly. All of a sudden, Roy's baggy features twisted into a positively evil grin.

"I remember you," he half whispered.

"How pleasant," Snape sneered.

"They used to call you _Snivellus_ in school," Roy taunted. Snape's sneer twisted into a truly ugly look as Roy went on.

"I may have been a year or two older than you, but I remember that. James Potter and his gang used to call you that. They never liked you, as far as I could tell."

"Don't talk about my father that way," Potter said, standing up. I saw Hermione whisper something to him and tug his sleeve. He sat back down. Roy turned his gaze to Harry.

"You're James Potter's boy? Well, I see now, you have quite a resemblance to him. But not your eyes, boy, you've got Lily Evans's eyes."

"He knows, Roy. Now if you'd be so kind as to leave?" I asked curtly.

"I want to give my daughter away," Roy said.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Remove this man," I ordered calmly.

Roy rolled up the sleeves of his tattered flannel shirt. Crabbe and Goyle each grabbed one of his arms. Though he was big and strong, he was no match for either Crabbe or Goyle, let alone both of them. They dragged him out as easily as a I would drag a piece of string. When the doors finally thudded closed and we could still hear him screaming, Professor Dumbledore walked back in. I wanted to grab him and shake him by the shoulders and demand that he tell me where Honey is, but I reigned in my temper. Crabbe and Goyle came back in, and as soon as Crabbe took his place by my side, the Rabbi shuffled back over, looking a bit frightened. I couldn't blame him.

And then Honey walked back in.

Her face was tear-stained, but somehow she seemed even more beautiful then before. She walked with her head proudly up and her mouth resolute. Her eye's shone with an inner majesty I couldn't quite name and had never seen before and her steps were more confident. I took her hands as soon as she was in front of me.

I promised her everything I could as I repeated all the things the rabbi said. And I meant every one of those promises.

I promise to take care of you.

_I promise to take care of you._

I promise to be with you.

_I promise to be with you._

I promise to help you.

_I promise to help you._

I promise to love you.

_I promise to love you._

"I do."

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

I poured all those promises into that one kiss. As I pulled away from her, scooped her up, and carried her out, I'd never felt so happy in my life.

The limo ride to the reception was uneventful (well, no events that you'd care about happened).

I know that I was too happy to care about what I was eating. I don't even think Honey touched the food. She was greeting everyone and being congratulated. With my plate of food, I found myself walking over to Potter, Weasley, and Granger.

"Thanks for coming," I said.

Potter and Weasley kind of grunted.

"Thanks for inviting us," Granger said smiling.

"Hurry up girls, the new bride's getting ready to throw the bouquet!" the DJ announced.

"Ooh, I wanna try and catch it," Hermione said, standing up and rushing over. I wandered over to watch.

"Mrs. Jenkins, you've been married almost fifty years!" Honey chided the elderly lady while laughing.

"I'm still young at heart," Mrs. Jenkins, who was the woman I had recognized earlier, said, shrugging the thing off.

The crowd included many girls I didn't know, Hermione, Maresa, Mrs. Jenkins, and Rose.

"Are you guys ready?" Honey asked, turning around.

There was a chorus of various forms of "yes."

Honey tossed the bouquet over her head and I scooted out of the way as all the females attacked it. Finally, Rose emerged with the bouquet.

"HA! I got it!" she yelled, running over to a man and giving him a smacking kiss.

"You better watch out, Gordon, she might start planning the wedding soon," Honey warned the man, grinning.

Gordon shrugged. "I don't really mind." He grinned. Rose shrieked as he pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger, then kissed him again. Honey smiled and caught my eye, walking over.

"It's our wedding day and we've barely had a minute to ourselves," she commented.

I shrugged and took her hand. "We'll have plenty of minutes to ourselves once it's all over. Hell, we've got a whole lifetime to ourselves."

She grinned and kissed me. She took my hand again as she pulled back. "Come on, wanna do the cake?" There was an excited glint in her eye as she dragged me over to the table holding our fabulous wedding cake.

People talked for awhile and I smiled and smiled until someone handed me a knife. Honey laid her hand over mine and we made two cuts. Once Honey had grip of our slice of cake, she grinned sinisterly and shoved it in my face. I was beaming as I chewed and shoved the rest of it right back in _her_ face. We were both stifling laughter by the time we were done.

"And now, let's share a special dance with our newlyweds," the DJ proclaimed.

We stepped out on the middle of the dance floor as a slow song I'd never heard before started up. With Honey's head resting gently on my shoulder, I could hear her faintly singing the words.

It warmed my heart and I wish I could have repeated them back to her.

A few hours later, we said our good byes and headed back to the limousine that was taking us to the airport from which we would fly to Paris.

"I love you," Honey said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, too," I said. She mumbled something before falling fast asleep.

I settled back into the seat and stroked her soft hair. Life was starting to be almost as sweet as Honey.

**THE END**

**Tera: And so ends my most fabulous masterpiece. This is the best fanfic that I (in my opinion, I don't know about yours) have ever written. I'm crying as I end this, but at the same time, I'm happy, since I hardly ever am able to come up with endings. I hope you all enjoyed this and please, no flames, not on this chapter. Flame any other chapter, not the finale to my baby.**


	8. Final Touches and Requests

**Hey, I've been thinking, maybe I should write a sequel to Sweet as Honey. Since I love writing about Draco and Honey, I could write about them after the wedding. Or I could do a prequel. You know, of them at Hogwarts. I've got some ideas already, so, I just need some people supporting me. Review and let me know, please!**

**Luv alwayz and Forever,**

**Tera McCaslin**

**p.s. I know this is against the so-called "rules." I'll delete this"chapter" as soon as I get a response.  
**


End file.
